


The Devil's Rain

by braidcut



Series: DRHDR Fan Comics [3]
Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braidcut/pseuds/braidcut
Summary: The fic is rated explicit for visual depiction of breasts, it's actually mostly of people talking.It's pouring rain in Hole once again, what a horrible night to have a curse. 12 pages total.
Relationships: nikaido/kaiman/risu
Series: DRHDR Fan Comics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768066
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	The Devil's Rain

**Author's Note:**

> There is some stuff with Risu partially transformed into Curse. I didn't know how to tag something like that, let me know if there's anything I should do. It takes place some time after prior entries within this particular AU. Completed this on a whim after starting it a while ago, I apologize for the lack of cohesion.


End file.
